1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of converting waste material, containing and/or comprising thermally disintegratable chemical substances, to stable final products such as CO.sub.2, H.sub.2 O and HCl, by subjecting the waste material to a plasma gas of high temperature generated in a plasma generator in order to effect disintegration. The invention also relates to a plant for carrying out such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The proposal has already been made to burn waste material in a reaction furnace provided with a reaction hearth and a plurality of plasma burners arranged above the hearth, the plasma gas produced by the plasma burner being collected and directed in the form of a jet towards the waste material in the hearth. The waste material is thus mechanically disintegrated, although not to particle form, and remains in the hearth under the influence of the plasma gas. Stable final products thus obtained can be withdrawn in molten or gaseous form. The task of the plasma burners is to produce the requisite high temperatures. Considered as a whole, such reactions can be controlled only to an extremely limited extent. Furthermore, the individual volume elements of the waste are not in a homogenous thermodynamic environment. All this means that a defined generation of stable final products cannot be assumed in this known method.